


A Stolen Glance

by stellarpromise



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hrothgar Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/stellarpromise
Summary: A love, silent.
Relationships: Noeld Lanasch/G'raha Tia





	A Stolen Glance

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 5.0

There were many things G’raha Tia hadn’t revealed about himself to his friend. The smallest details, such as the fact that he’d spent nigh on an hour perfecting his latest sandwich, and the largest including, but not limited to, his true identity. Noeld had come dangerously close to guessing it from the moment they arrived on the First, being not at all discreet about the polite sniff in G’raha’s direction as the Hrothgar's brows furrowed in attempting to sort out what seemed familiar. Thankfully, 100 years on the First and a significant portion of his body turning to crystal—thrumming with the Tower’s aether–most certainly had altered enough somethings about him and stopped the other from pressing much further.

But choosing not to speak on it all did not also dissuade him from wanting to, so it was here he found himself, muttering an apology as he passed his hand over his mirror to bring the image of his friend’s face upon it. Noeld was currently wandering about the Temenos Rookery, apparently receiving a guided tour from one of the Zun caretakers. As he watched the two walk, G’raha sighed, closing his eyes briefly to imagine himself aside the Warrior of Light, spending hours recounting a lifetime apart, and making plans to explore the sights Noeld had never seen.

It was not to be, for there was work to be done on the First of so much more importance. The fate of two worlds rested on Noeld’s shoulders–a weight placed by G’raha himself. His faith in the warrior was absolute, but he himself needed to focus. The way forward would be difficult, and if G’raha could not walk beside them, he would give his all supporting from behind the curtain.

At least for a moment though, here and there, he would steal his glances and dream.

**Author's Note:**

> like, nya


End file.
